Protector
by nekochanflat
Summary: Karena setidaknya, aku pernah menjadi pelindung kalian. For #InaIreRenaissance Day3 Event


**Protector**

 **Inazuma Eleven** © Level-5

Main character: Endou Mamoru

Penulisan ulang dari Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone episode 6.

For **#InaIreRenaissance Day3**

* * *

"Fei!"

Suara yang keluar waktu itu serentak menyita semua perhatian kami.

Bocah surai hijau itu sedang tertarik menuju bola putih yang dipegang gadis licik di depannya, yang kuketahui bernama Beta. Tenma berteriak kencang kepadanya—seolah teriakannya bisa menambah kekuatan Fei untuk lepas dari tarikan itu.

Muka Fei tegang, sambil berusaha keras untuk tetap menarik dirinya dari gravitasi yang dipancarkan. Meski ia sudah berbalik dan mencoba berlari ke arah yang berlawanan, dia tetap tak berdaya. Badannya makin lama makin dekat dengan bola itu.

Aku hanya bisa diam terpaku. Dengan ekspresi sama dengannya, aku hanya bisa diam terpaku, seakan memang tubuhku sedang terpaku oleh sesuatu.

Dan aku tahu, semua anak didikku juga begitu.

Melihat ekspresi bocah hijau itu, aku tahu ia takkan sudi terhisap semudah itu oleh musuhnya—musuhku, musuh kami. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Gravitasi yang menariknya memang terlihat sangat kuat.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan!?

Pikiranku mendadak kosong melihat pemandangan di depanku. Suhu tubuhku mendadak dingin, hanya mengisi wajahku dengan warna pucat. Keringat menetes perlahan, membasahi pelipis dan wajahku.

Kali ini, sebagai seorang pelatih mereka, akulah yang terlihat tak berdaya.

"Tch, sial…," Fei mendecihkan suaranya, memaksa tubuhnya untuk maju dan berlari demi melawan gravitasi itu. Sama sepertiku, wajah dan bajunya pun kini dipenuhi oleh keringat hasil dari usaha kerasnya tersebut.

Dari penglihatanku, aku bisa melihat jaraknya yang tak lebih 3 jengkal dari bola putih sialan itu. Ini gawat. Kurang dari sepuluh detik, bisa-bisa dia terhisap ke dalam bola itu.

Terkurung di dalamnya.

Dan takkan kembali lagi.

Takkan kembali kepada kami untuk saling bercanda tawa dan bersama lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

"God Hand V!"

Aku berdiri di depan Fei seraya mengulurkan tangan kananku, menghalangi sang gravitasi untuk menghisap bocah ini. Sebuah tangan raksasa emas muncul dari telapak tanganku dan menghalangi arah hisapan bola itu. Ini bisa kugunakan untuk menyelamatkan Fei dan anak-anak yang masih berada di lapangan.

Setidaknya, mereka masih bisa berlari dan masuk ke dalam _caravan_ dengan selamat.

Aku takkan membiarkan kalian terjebak bahaya tanpa perlindunganku. Selama di sana masih ada aku, hal itu tak akan kubiarkan terjadi.

"Semuanya, cepat masuk! Aku akan menahannya selama beberapa detik! Meskipun begitu, kekuatanku tidak setara dengan mereka. Cepat!" teriakku sekuat tenaga. Untungnya, mereka benar-benar melakukan intruksiku dengan berlari ke _caravan_ secepat-cepatnya.

"Fei, kau juga lari!"

Ia menganggukkan kepala cepat dan menuruti perintahku. Dengan segera, ia juga memasuki _caravan_ bersama dengan Tenma dan Shindou.

Bagus, target mereka sudah lepas. Aku bisa segera ikut berlari dan masuk ke _caravan._

Tapi mungkin tidak dengan senyuman Beta yang mengarah kepadaku. Sorot mata tenangnya seakan mengisyaratkan hal lain kepadaku. Ia masih tetap memegang bola putih di tangannya dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

… Apa dia punya rencana lain kepadaku?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh. Tarikan gravitasi yang dipancarkan seolah bertambah lebih kuat. Dan terlebih lagi, tarikan ini ditujukan kepadaku, bukan kepada Fei atau anak lain yang berada di dalam sana.

Apa-apan ini!? Mereka mengganti targetnya kepadaku? Itulah kenapa Beta dan akan buahnya tidak mengejar Fei ke dalam _caravan_? Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?

Senyum Beta makin mengembang, seakan menjadi jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang menggema di kepala.

Sial, kalau begini, bisa-bisa aku malah terhisap ke dalam!

"Pelatih!"

Aku tak sempat menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggilku barusan, tapi aku yakin itu suara Tenma dari dalam sana. Suaranya menggambarkan kelakuannya benar-benar panik melihatku tak bisa bergerak barang sesenti pun saja.

"Pelatih, apa yang kau lakukan!? Cepat pergi dari situ!" Fei ikut berteriak kencang memaksaku segera beranjak dari sana. Aku yakin dia berteriak di dekat pintu, sehingga suara masih terdengar kencang dari sini.

"Pelatih, cepat naik! Pelatih!"

Suara-suara lainnya ikut bersahutan, terus berusaha mengajakku bergerak dari sana. Mereka tak berani keluar dari sana, dan mereka pun tak ingin aku tetap di sana. Jeritan mereka yang memanggil namaku seolah hanyalah gema biasa.

Gema yang bahkan terlihat begitu tak berguna.

Tubuhku mulai mendekati lubang di bola yang Beta pegang. Menanti bagaimana keadaanku jika sudah berada di dalam sana. Meski sudah mencoba mempertahankan diri, aku masih belum bisa keluar dari tarikan ini.

Ini benar-benar memalukan.

Apa yang akan semua orang—mereka pikirkan jika pelatih mereka bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri? Apa mereka akan memperlihatkan sorot mata ketidakberdayaan? Ataukah sebaliknya, mereka memandangku rendah dan kecewa?

"Pelatih! Cepat lari dari situ! Pelatih!"

"Ayo cepat naik! Endou-san!"

"Aku mohon cepat kesini! Cepatlah!"

"Pelatiihh!"

Badan yang kutopang semakin ke depan, tak bisa menghindari lagi paksaan untuk tetap maju.

Aku takut.

Aku takut dengan semua yang akan kualami nanti.

Sendirian.

Aku memejamkan mata. Membutakan pandanganku ke segala arah. Mengosongkan pikiran untuk sejenak. Mengheningkan pendengaranku dari berbagai sumber suara.

Memutuskan untuk menyerah dan berserah diri kepada apa yang akan terjadi.

Kurasa sampai sini aja tugasku. Selanjutnya, kuserahkan perlindungan kalian kepada diri kalian masing-masing.

Maafkan pelatihmu ini, semua. Aku memang tak pantas menjadi pelatih kalian.

Meski semua momen yang telah kita ingat telah begitu banyak dan begitu berharga, kurasa peranku menemani kalian sudah sampai akhirnya. Setidaknya, aku pernah berjuang mati-matian untuk melindungi kalian.

Jangan lupakan pelatih yang tak berguna ini. Mungkin ini memang terlihat memaksa, tapi kumohon dengan sangat. Tolong jangan lupakan aku.

Tolong jangan lupakan aku.

"PELATIIIIIHHH!"

.

.

.

.

 _Karena setidaknya, aku pernah menjadi pelindung kalian._

 **End.**

* * *

APAAN INI COBA!? /nanges/

Iya, neko tau, kok tiba-tiba ikut event ini. Ya emang napa? Kan sesuka gue woooo /ditimpuk :"v/

Oke, ekhem, jadi neko ngebuat ff untuk perayaan event # **InaIreRenaissance Day3** ini berdasarkan anime InaIre Go Chorono Stone dan hanya bermodal adegan dimana Endou mau mati /dicekek/ maksud saya, mau keisep/? lubang ungu sialan punya Beta yang lebih sialan lagi. Neko nonton ini waktu puasaan taun kemaren dan nangis. Bagus, ntah itu puasa dah batal apa belom :"v

Jadi, neko emang masih pemula di fandom ini (ff pertama disini yeeee ahahaaayy /bakar/) dan nggak tau apa-apa bagai bayi baru lahir /halah/ jadi kalo emang ada yang kurang pas, OoC, atau bahkan nggak sesuai sama apa yang ada di InaIre, mohon maafkan hamba—saya, maksudnya. Silahkan senpai semua nilai, apalagi yang ikut event ini, silahkan, monggo~ Malu tau dah niat ikut tapi GAJADI bikin, apalagi publish ahahay :"v /bawa pulang/

Sekian cuap-cuap yang ntah berguna, ntah nggak, dari neko. Jika ada tutur kata—atau mungkin lebih pantes disebut tulisan, soalnya disini neko ngetik, bukan ngomong /elah berisik lu/ yang menyinggung pembaca, ya udah derita loe! :v /bakar egen/

UDAH AH, SEKIAN! NTAR GUE BABAK BELUR! UDAH BUBAR, BUBAAAARRR!

nekochanflat,

21 Februari 2016.


End file.
